Golden Flower
by Sky Magic
Summary: change it plot, I'm so cruel. Alfirin goes to Gondor prepared to face everything. Almost. When faced with love, all her secrets could destroy her.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I back. I here with new story.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
' ' - elvish  
  
" " - common tongue  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nada. Nothing except Rhiadrieal, Faramir the second (note the second), Elmoth and Alfirin.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rhiadrieal dismounted, handing her reins to the awaiting groom. After the death of Aragorn, Rhiadrieal had rushed to Gondor. She did not know how long Arwen would last and wanted to see her sister again.  
  
"Eldarion," she said, greeting her nephew. "How have you been?"  
  
"I have been fair. You?" Eldarion asked politely.  
  
"I am fair as well," Rhiadrieal replied. She looked around and then shook her head. "I brought my daughter, but it seems she has decided that it would be best for her to disappear before I could introduce you to her. She is very shy."  
  
"I look forward to meeting her," Eldarion said and started to lead Rhiadrieal towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Alfirin walked out onto an open balcony, escaping the noise and crowd from inside the hall. She wandered to the balcony railing and looked up. The stars twinkled high above her. Her mother had taught her to respect and love all living things. But Alfirin had always loved the stars. She sang a hymn her mother taught her softly.  
  
***  
  
Eldarion wandered the hall; he had managed to lose sight of his friends. He glanced out the door leading to one of the balconies and saw a figure standing, bathed in star and moonlight. He stared, transfixed and then quietly walked towards the person.  
  
She was singing softly, in elfish. He did not understand the words, but was mesmerized by her voice.  
  
"That was beautiful," he said once the maiden finished. She whirled around, surprised, and met his eyes. She had to be the most beautiful creature Eldarion had ever seen. Brilliant golden hair fell in silky waves down to slender hips. Her ears were pointed, marking her an elf. She looked up at him from under long eyelashes, shyness showing in her exquisite, azure eyes. To Eldarion, her rosy lips begged to be kissed. A dark blue dress adorned her slight frame, causing her flawless skin to look pale. A faint blush was beginning to show on her cheeks as Eldarion continued staring.  
  
"Ah, Eldarion," someone said from behind him. "There you are." Elmoth, Eldarion's cousin and friend, ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. When he saw what his cousin was staring at, he grinned.  
  
Alfirin had been caught off guard and unaware by the man, but when her brother cam, she had relaxed. 'Elmoth?' she asked, speaking in the language she was most used to. Eldarion continued staring, her voice was soft and melodic, a perfectly musical voice, even though he could not understand a word she said, he loved the way she spoke. 'Why does he stare so?'  
  
'Mayhap he is unnerved by your stunning beauty,' Elmoth replied. 'I myself cannot remember seeing one so beautiful as you.'  
  
'Stop teasing Elmoth,' Alfirin commanded.  
  
'I'm not,' Elmoth retorted dryly.  
  
Alfirin turned to Eldarion. "My name is Alfirin," she told him, her common tongue slightly accented. She offered a shy smile.  
  
"Eldarion," Eldarion said, still staring.  
  
"Eldarion, you are making Alfirin nervous. Do stop staring," Elmoth whispered to Eldarion, taking pity on his sister.  
  
"So you are my cousin. Elmoth thinks highly of you," Alfirin commented. You can't seriously have a crush on your cousin, Eldarion told himself.  
  
"I am pleased to hear so," he muttered. "Have you been to Gondor before?"  
  
"Never. I have never been anywhere besides Eryn Lasgalen or Rivendell or the places between," Alfirin commented, smoothing her dress.  
  
"Do you like Gondor?" he asked.  
  
"I have only been here a day, I could not say," Alfirin replied shyly. "Would you show me around?"  
  
The request was unexpected and slightly unnerving for Eldarion. "I guess," he replied.  
  
"You do not have to if you do not want to," Alfirin told him.  
  
"I will do it," he said.  
  
"Is tomorrow fine?" Alfirin asked sweetly.  
  
"Tomorrow will work," Eldarion said and smiled.  
  
"We will see you tomorrow," Elmoth said, leading Eldarion away. When they were far enough away, Elmoth turned to Eldarion. "If I did not know better, I would say that you had a crush on my little sister!" Elmoth said, laughing.  
  
Eldarion looked at Elmoth with an odd look on his face and then looked away shaking his head.  
  
"You do!" Elmoth exclaimed. "You have a crush on my little sister! If you two were to…well, uh…you know, wouldn't that be incest?"  
  
"You are almost as bad as the ladies when it comes to gossip," Eldarion muttered under his breath. "It depends on your views."  
  
"I am not worse then the court ladies!" Elmoth protested.  
  
"Maybe, but why do you want to know so much?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"She's my little sister. I'm just making sure she doesn't get hurt," Elmoth said defensively.  
  
"What did I miss?" a dark haired youth asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular," Eldarion said, shooting a look at Elmoth that was something of a "don't say a thing or else" look.  
  
"I knew I missed something," Faramir, actually Faramir the Second, muttered. Both he and Eldarion had black hair and gray eyes. They were both larger and stronger then Elmoth, but then again, Elmoth was faster.  
  
"Not much," Elmoth lied.  
  
'Elmoth?' Elmoth turned and saw Alfirin. 'I'm going to my room, tell Mother if she asks.' Faramir stared at her, transfixed. Alfirin looked at him and sighed. 'I seem to have many people staring at me today,' she commented.  
  
'I told you it had to be your beauty,' Elmoth replied.  
  
'I told you to stop teasing,' Alfirin said. 'I will see you tomorrow,' she continued and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"She's your sister isn't she?" Faramir asked, managing to find his voice.  
  
"Yes," Elmoth replied, this again, he thought.  
  
"Why did you never tell us she was gorgeous? Possibly the most beautiful thing walking Middle Earth?" Faramir demanded.  
  
"I never thought it would matter," Elmoth replied.  
  
"You think it doesn't?" Faramir inquired.  
  
"Besides, I hadn't seen her in fifteen years," Elmoth replied.  
  
"Does she speak any common tongue?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Some, she's more used to speaking our tongues. She'll learn though," Elmoth replied.  
  
"How old is she?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"Eighty-five," Elmoth replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She looks as though she's sixteen," Faramir murmered.  
  
"You two had better be careful, Alfirin is a very shy but extraordinarily sweet girl," Elmoth muttered. "Scare her in any way and I swear…"  
  
A/N: The rating on this story may go up. Just warning you here and now so I don't have anyone coming to me and freaking out. R&R. Tell me if I should continue to post it.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Alfirin turn towards Eldarion, they had just gotten back from touring the castle and city. "Thank you," she said sweetly.  
  
"Do you like Gondor?" Eldarion asked. After spending a day with Alfirin, it was hard not to fall in love with her. The maid was entirely innocent and sweet. She did know some amount of archery and sword fighting, or so she said. With elves it was hard to tell if average meant average for a Man or average for an elf, which was very good for a man. Eldarion found Alfirin intoxicatingly beautiful.  
  
"It isn't as beautiful as Eryn Lasgalen or as graceful as Rivendell, but it is magnificent," Alfirin replied. "I think I will stay here for a time, Mother will not object. I could learn much here."  
  
"I would like it if you would stay," Eldarion told her.  
  
"You would?" she inquired, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes. You'd be welcome here," Eldarion said. "Here are your rooms, good night."  
  
"Good night," Alfirin agreed. She thought for a second and then stood on tiptoes, to kiss Eldarion's cheek. She turned away and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
"You can't be serious," Faramir protested. "A lady? In the practice courts? She'll get hurt!"  
  
"I guess you don't know Alfirin. She's a very good swordsman, well, lady, and an even better archer," Elmoth said lazily, "it won't hurt."  
  
"Yes but she's a lady!" Faramir exclaimed.  
  
"She may be a lady, but Rhiadrieal is one too and she manages to beat the best on her good days. You really shouldn't hold that against Alfirin," Eldarion replied. "Just give her a chance."  
  
"Fine, but I refuse to compete against her," Faramir replied.  
  
"Good," Eldarion knocked on Alfirin's door.  
  
"Hello, ready?" Alfirin asked cheerfully. She wore leggings and a tunic, similar to the ones that Elmoth wore. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid. She smiled.  
  
Elmoth nodded and the four started to walk towards the courts. Alfirin listened most of the time, learning about Gondor and the people. "Here we are at the courts," Faramir said.  
  
Alfirin peered into the huge hall. It was larger than any of the practice courts she had been in. She smiled at the size, it was magnificent. "It is not fair that you have such courts," Alfirin protested. Faramir rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elmoth, Alfirin, I need to speak to you," a voice behind them said.  
  
'Mother, can it wait?' Alfirin asked.  
  
'No. You can practice later,' Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Alfirin, don't argue, let's go," Elmoth said.  
  
***  
  
'I leave with Arwen to Lothlorien in one day,' Rhiadrieal announced, once they reached her rooms. 'I will be leaving Alfirin here.'  
  
'That is fine with me Mother,' Alfirin replied.  
  
'I will be back in about a year. Alfirin, your brother and I need to speak privately,' Rhiadrieal said.  
  
'Yes Mother,' Alfirin replied, smiling and then walking out the door.  
  
Once she was gone, Rhiadrieal turned to Elmoth. "I'd like to look after Alfirin, she hasn't been here long enough to know Men that well. Someone may take advantage of that."  
  
"I will Mother, don't worry," Elmoth replied. "Be careful, I've heard rumors of bandits and raiders."  
  
"I will," Rhiadrieal responded. "You may go back to the courts with your friends now. Make sure Alfirin doesn't get into too much trouble and don't get into trouble yourself."  
  
"I won't," Elmoth said, going to the door.  
  
***  
  
"Um, so, we need partners," Faramir commented.  
  
"Any ideas for pairing people off?" Elmoth asked.  
  
"I don't really care," Eldarion mentioned. "Why not Elmoth and Faramir and Alfirin and me?"  
  
"I don't mind," Alfirin said quietly, studying the floor intently.  
  
"Well then…" Elmoth said and trailed off, dragging Faramir away by his arm.  
  
"Are we doing fencing?" Alfirin asked sweetly.  
  
"If you want to," Eldarion answered. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. She's your cousin, he told himself and blushed a dull red, causing Alfirin to look at him curiously.  
  
"Are we going to use real swords?" Alfirin wondered.  
  
"I guess," Eldarion muttered.  
  
"Don't you have your own opinions?" Alfirin asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes," he said, staring at her. "Do you have a sword?"  
  
"Of course," Alfirin replied cheerfully. When the ring they were waiting for was cleared, they climbed in. Eldarion drew his broadsword and then studied Alfirin's. It was thin, too thin to be a broadsword, much too thin. It looked extraordinarily light and fast, much like its owner.  
  
"Ready when you are," he called over the noise.  
  
"Ready," Alfirin confirmed. She waited, from what she knew of men, they seemed to be impatient and make the first move. Eldarion rushed her, his sword upraised. He brought the sword down in a sweeping blow that would have, if Alfirin had not blocked it, cut her from right shoulder to left waist. Alfirin quickly flicked her sword between Eldarion's defenses and aimed a slash at his chest. Eldarion stepped back, taken back by how quickly Alfirin moved, and made Alfirin go off balance. They exchanged blow for blow, continuing for some time until Eldarion found an opening.  
  
He darted in and twisted his sword around Alfirin's. Before the maiden could react, he twisted it out of her grasp; it landed a few feet away. Eldarion had not won, yet, due to the fact that they were using the rule of "first blood." The first to draw blood wins. Eldarion flitted in, aiming to draw first blood and was given a surprise when Alfirin easily stepped to the side and slid her foot out, tripping him. While Eldarion got to his feet, Alfirin rushed over to her sword. She bent to pick it up, but then heard Eldarion's breathing behind her. She flicked her braid over her shoulder with a toss of her head, hitting Eldarion in the face with it.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed and clutched his eyes. Alfirin took advantage of his distraction and made a light cut on his arm, just deep enough to draw blood.  
  
"Ha!" Alfirin heard Elmoth say triumphantly. "You owe me two silver pieces Faramir."  
  
Alfirin turned. "You were betting?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"We always do," Eldarion said, coming to stand beside her. "The hitting someone in the face with your hair was ingenious."  
  
"Thank you, I needed to improvise," Alfirin said. "Anyone up to archery?" 


End file.
